ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Holo-communicator
Conversion between Standing and sitting Unlike the "holographic cushions" depicted in Star Wars Prequels II and III in use by the Jedi Council, the Star Trek "Holo-communicator" is able to generate remote avatars that do not necessarily have the same body posture. Star Wars' device was only able to resize a 3D image of the actual person. A clever idea of the Federation engineers....but: HOW ON EARTH is such an Avatar controlled remotely? We see Gestures of standing avatars whose owners are SITTING IN A CHAIR. If the device is de-coupling body postures of the real person and the avatar, how can you control the avatar's gestures? My idea is: the device is stowed away after two episodes because someone of the writers actually began to think of the really impossible technology which is depicted here..... Is the Holo-communicator from the same writer as the Emergency-Transporters from Nemesis?!?!?! :I don't remember actually seeing the person on the other side of the holo-communicator, so how do you know they weren't standing? --OuroborosCobra talk 19:18, 2 September 2007 (UTC) I remember a scene with Sisko seen as standing in the communicator ring but actually sitting in his chair.-- 19:35, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :I just checked through both episodes featuring the device in question, and we never saw what Sisko looked like on the receiving end. You are not remembering correctly. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:58, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::Captain Sanders said that Sisko appeared to be sitting on his bridge, which would suggest the communicator did not alter the images. In any event, I agree it was good to get rid of. 31dot 01:03, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Hm, my bad, sorry. Seems I am not remembering correctly... weird device, nevertheless. -- 20:02, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Most definitely a strange device, and one that I agree it was good to get rid of. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:30, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Anyone find this thing stupid? The viewscreen already has holographic. This thing just moved the viewscreen to the center of the room :When is the viewscreen described as holographic? --OuroborosCobra talk 21:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the viewscreen in was intended to be holographic, though I would have to look that up. It was replaced with a different one in the following film, which looked more like previous ones.--31dot 01:41, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, it was indeed meant to be holographic in First Contact; there's a shot of it either not in operation or just being turned on (I can't remember which, right now), showing a relatively featureless bulkhead. --Defiant 01:45, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::There were also instances in TNG when the image on the viewscreen was shot (in production) at different angles to match the angle the viewscreen was being shot at, which sort of indicated the D's viewscreen was 3-D somehow, most likely holographic.--31dot 01:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed. A similar point is whether the viewscreen in the newest film (i.e. ) was also meant to be holographic. I could be wrong, but I've been under the impression that the idea was a holographic projection system combined with the window aspect. --Defiant 01:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) The Devil in TNG I forgot the episode title, it was in TNG's episode where the devil is potrayed in many faces only to find out that she's a con artist. They use a device to project a holographic image from their spacecraft allowing her not only to communicate with Picard but to, seemingly, hold things as well. 15:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :You're thinking of "Devil's Due" and the impostor Ardra. She (and later Picard) used holography to pull off a number of tricks. 22:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC)